


Can You Not Kill?

by kawaiimarty123



Category: Assassination Classroom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimarty123/pseuds/kawaiimarty123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Karma and Nagisa are assassins and enter Conan's high school class for a job. Featuring high school DB. Warning: yaoi, cross-dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Your Star Students?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

The bell rang, signaling the ending of the students' chatter and giggles. Students moved quickly and in an unorganized fashion. Although after the most of the students were seated, the door to the classroom opened.

An average middle aged Japanese teacher named Nishida gracefully placed his feet in front of him as he stopped in front of the class. 

"I know this may be a bit sudden but we have two new students joining us today," The teacher used his left hand to motion towards the door. "Shiota, Akabane, if you two would introduce yourselves please."

The boy with bright red hair and piercing eyes gazed upon the students in a bored fashion. He wore the typical Teitan high school uniform accept for how he left his blazer open, and neglected his tie, his right hand scratching his head as he turned his head in order to send a smirk in the other transfer student's direction. "Eh I'm Akabane Karma, but you can call me Karma."

Immediately the girl stood next to the red head. Her pale blue hair held up in pigtails swayed as she bowed to the class. She seemed to wear a sort of collar like accessory along with the typical female uniform. "Nice to meet you, my name is Shiota Nagisa. I hope we will all get along." She gave a small smile to the class. Although her smile faltered when she heard half of the class whisper, "she's cute!"

"Well does anyone have a free seat for Shiota or Akabane?"

Suddenly a large smiling boy raised his hand. "I have two free seats next to me!" 

As Nagisa and Karma made their way to the boy, he introduced himself. "I'm Kojima Genta but you can call me Genta!" He blushed, a bashful smile creeping onto his face. "I hope we can be friends!"

With that, Nagisa nodded and the new students took their seats.

\------

After Karma and Nagisa were introduced to their other classes, time passed and eventually lunch came by. 

"Shiota, Karma, do you guys want to eat lunch with my group?" Genta asked while a brunette girl wearing a headband stood near him.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Karma smiled as he spoke. "Although, I think I would like to see some clubs later, do you think you could bring me and Nagisa to some?"

The brunette spoke abruptly, "Well, in that case you should join the Detective Boys!" Nagisa seemed to freeze up. "And sorry for not introducing myself earlier, since I was sitting next to Genta," She giggled. "My name's Ayumi, I hope we can be great friends!"

Ayumi seemed to do a double take on Nagisa, "Aw it's no fair that you're so cute! What if I have another competitor for Conan's heart..."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Nagisa smiled playfully. With this Karma gave Nagisa a pointed look.  
"But who is Conan?"

"Conan's a detective!"

"Like from Conan Doyle?"

"I'm not really sure? But he's practically the apprentice of THE Hattori Heiji!"

"You mean like that famous detective who started getting famous in high school?" 

"Yup!"

Eventually as they kept walking up the stairs they reached the entrance to the roof.

"So, are your other friends here?"

"Yup! Mitsuhiko, Conan, and Ai are probably already there!"

"Are these people all part of your Detective Club?"

"My bet's on this Conan guy being the leader."

"Actually I'm the leader!" Genta shouted abruptly. 

"Somehow I doubt that...."

Sitting down in a circle are two boys and a girl. One of the boys that has short dark hair parted down in the middle with freckles was blushing and talking ecstatically to a girl with short blonde hair. Meanwhile the other boy with short brown hair and glasses was observing Karma and Nagisa.

Karma grabbed Nagisa by the hand brought her over to where the boy with glasses was. He decided to stand up.

"The name's Karma, and this is Nagisa. Who are you?"

"I'm Edogawa Conan."

"A detective." The blonde girl added. "Well, that's what you always seem to say anyway. But don't mind that, I'm Haibara Ai. And I prefer to be called Haibara."

Genta and the freckled brunette were huddled together, wearing matching grins and were whispering something along the lines of, "isn't she cute?" and "well personally I think Haibara's cuter."

Ayumi suddenly shouted; "Mitsuhiko you should introduce yourself!"

"Eh? But now you already have, anyway I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and I think you guys should join the Detective Boys club!"

"Sure, I think it would be a good opportunity and we need to join a club anyway, right Nagisa?"

"Mhm, but why don't you guys tell us about what happens around here? I heard that there have been a couple of gangs bothering students lately."

\----

Nagisa and Karma decided to do some wandering around after school. They explored most of the campus and told their new friends to leave without them. 

"It seems like that there really have been some gangs up to no good around here. Apparently if my information is correct the main warehouse that they meet in is around two miles from this school. Maybe we should go check it out?" Karma looked at Nagisa for confirmation but instead he received an anxious look. 

"Eh? But it seems like it would be dangerous to go Karma, maybe it's better if I don't go." 

"Well, if you really don't want to go then I guess we should just leave those rumors alone." Karma replied in a relaxed tone.

Karma and Nagisa sped up their pace little by little, when eventually they ended up in a open area in front of the school. Deciding that this would be a good place they suddenly drew closer together.

"We're being followed." Nagisa's hushed tone came close to Karma's ears. She kept her face relaxed.

"I know but let's try to deceive him." 

Nagisa decided to speak up, "But Karma if someone sees us then they will know!" She blushed and averted her eyes, making her act more convincing.

"Who cares if others know about their relationship?" Karma spoke loud enough for their follower to hear, and eventually the follower fell back.

"So did you see who was following us?"

"Yeah, but who knew Edogawa Conan would be such a hindrance to our plans."


	2. They're Totally Dating. And We'll Find The Evidence

Chapter 2: They're totally dating. And we'll find the evidence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

"Aren't they perfect for each other?!"

"But why would you say that?"

"Don't you see how Karma looks at Nagisa? The way they keep each other's gazes almost every chance they get?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw both of them together yesterday, and I'm pretty sure that they were holding hands." 

"But that's too bad then, Nagisa seems cute."

"But something feels off about her..."

Interrupting the Detective Boys' conversation about them, Karma and Nagisa finally made their appearance for lunch by opening the door to the rooftop and taking their seats, joining the circle of people.

"So Nagisa, Karma, where do you guys live?" 

"Well, it's somewhat far from Teitan." This time Nagisa spoke, but when Karma didn't respond the Detective Boys assumed that she was speaking on Karma's behalf as well.

"Eh? But does this mean that you're neighbors?"

Nagisa suddenly realized her blunder but only replied with, "yeah something like that."

And with this Conan decided to do some investigating.

\------After school------

"The only logical reasons I can come up with for why they're hiding where they live is because they are either; living together, hiding something they don't want us to see, or have extremely strict parents." Conan shared his reasonings with Haibara.

"Well then why don't you just have the professor look them up?"

"But that's almost like saying that they are sure to have some sort of criminal background." Conan's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Well, you'll never know for sure unless you check."

\---------

"It seems as if Karma's had some violent behavior in the past, apparently he beat up some bullies so badly that they were sent to the hospital." Conan explained his findings to Haibara.

"But what about Nagisa? Did you find any records on her?"

"I did try, but nothing came up for any criminal activity, and even when I tried to do an overall search on her, I ended up finding out that," Conan paused, "That Shiota Nagisa suddenly disappeared around her first year of middle school, with her mother dead and father nowhere to be found."

"Did they find out who killed her?"

"According to these records, the police labeled it as the work of a well known assassination group."

"I'm guessing that they didn't say which one. Because it couldn't possibly be that organization right?"

"Yeah, although it became even more suspicious after I looked for more records and one said that Nagisa was enrolled in the witness protection program."

"But how would someone go missing from a witness protection program? Those are protected with the highest security?"

"Well I think the bigger question is, if Nagisa is missing, then why is she at Teitan High School?"

"Do you think that Karma forcefully took her from there?"

"We'll in order to do that Karma would need to be extremely skilled. But Nagisa looks pretty calm around him, although I'm pretty sure that they knew I was tailing them yesterday."

"Wait you were tailing them?" 

"Yeah, so this probably means that either Nagisa never went to the protection program of Karma helped her by assisting in her escape."

"So now what's your conclusion?"

"That Karma and Nagisa are living together, possible hiding weapons or extra escape plans."

"So why will we tell the others?"

"Nothing, we don't want them to act awkward around Karma and Nagisa."

"Still protecting them from the truth I see." Haibara smiled at Conan after giving her reply.

\-----next day after school----

"So why don't we all walk home together today?" Ayumi's typical cheerful voice suggested.

"But didn't we tell you yesterday that we live far from here?"

"Yeah but it couldn't possible be that far right?"

"We'll actually-"

A black Ferrari 458 skidded to a halt in front of the school, scaring many students and drawing loads of attention. One of the windows of the car was rolled down and a smiling man with black hair spoke excitedly.

"Sensei is now here to pick you up from school!"


	3. Does This Teacher Really Have A Name?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

"Sensei is now here to pick you up from school!" The man who said these words was a young handsome black haired man with a wide smile plastered across his face.

Nagisa and Karma appeared flustered.

"Eh? Koro-sensei what are you doing here?" 

"I just told you! Since I got off of work early today I decided to pick up you guys with your friends since you both said you made some yesterday!"

"But uh Sensei, how will we all fit in the car?"

"E-eh well Sensei didn't really think about t-that so... I guess Karma, Nagisa, both of you will need to travel in the back."

"I don't see how that solves anything."

"Well... the back as in the trunk of the car. Ehehehe."

This time Karma was the one to have an outburst. "Don't 'ehehehe' me! What do you mean we have to stay in the trunk?"

Sensei suddenly whispered something to Karma which made him smirk mischievously. 

Karma gave the most innocent smile he could muster to Nagisa, "So Nagisa, let's go to the trunk ok?"

"But Karma, what happens if the police notice something off?"

"Eh well since it was Sensei's idea he can deal with it if necessary."

"B-but Karma that's so harsh!~"

"Either way we all know who we're going to call if that happens. And Nagisa, the ride shouldn't be too long in itself so let's just deal with it so our friends can have a nice ride."

And as Koro-sensei, Karma, and Nagisa were arranging the seating arrangements the Detective Boys called their homes to let them know that they wouldn't be home until later.

"Oh! But before we go to the house Sensei wants to get some ice cream."

Nagisa and Karma groaned and carefully stepped into the trunk of the car.

\-----

Once everyone was (somewhat) seated peacefully in the car and the breeze relaxed everyone (except Karma and Nagisa), the conversation started.

"So, um Koro-sensei was it? Why didn't Karma and Nagisa tell us straight out that they were they lived?" Mitsuhiko inquired this.

"My name isn't really Koro-sensei but since my students decided to name me that I appreciate this name very much a-"

"W-wait, your students named you?" Conan thought something was seriously wrong with this mental image. 

"Well let us ignore that fact and move on." Koro-sensei dismissed Conan's question and decided he was in the mood to tell the story of his students. 

"You see, Karma and Nagisa's parents are on vacation and decided to leave their children with me, but since I was their previous teacher it would seem odd for them to live with me." He nodded twice to try and add more drama to his story. "Oh! It would also be bad for authorities to know this since I allow Karma and Nagisa to wander around freely without supervision even though they are adopted."

"Why do I feel like the most dramatic part of Karma and Nagisa's lives was dismissed." Ayumi muttered this quietly to her friends.

As the car drifted into a stop next to an ice cream shop, everyone unbuckled their seat-belts and exited the car. 

Eventually the Detective Boys and Koro-sensei entered the shop and were hit by the diverse sweet aromas. 

"Guys I feel like we're forgetting something." Surprisingly Genta was the one to realize this.

"That's right Nagisa and Karma are still in the trunk!" After Ayumi shouted this the other customers gave her looks of bewilderment.

With this Sensei left to go release Nagisa and Karma while the others were left to stand in line. Not too long after Karma and Nagisa finally appeared with their previous teacher.

"Were you guys okay in there?"

"Yeah, this is kinda normal for Koro-sensei." Conan secretly wondered why this man was still a teacher.

\-----

Later, when everyone finished their deserts, it was time to get back into the car. But little did everyone know, that someone was watching when Karma and Nagisa got into the trunk.

\------

"What is this? Kidnapping children in broad day light?" A young male inspector named Takagi spoke to his female co-worker.

"Well then Takagi, this date is over for now." This inspector is named Sato.

As Sato sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine, Takagi watched where the car was going.

\-----

"Um Koro-sensei I think the police car is chasing us, and their siren is on."

Koro-sensei pulled the car over and the police siren stopped.

The female officer stepped out and walked up to the Ferrari, pulling her badge out.

"Sir, you are being suspected of kidnapping children and I would like you to open-"

"Inspector Sato!"

"Wait Conan - and the rest of you?! What are you doing here? Did this man kidnap you?"

"No this a misunderstanding-"

"But why did we see children forced into the trunk?" 

"There wasn't enough space in the car?"

Sato face-palmed, told Koro-sensei that putting people in the trunk was illegal, and decided to let them off.

\-----Couple Months Later-----

All the students were chattering excitedly, and for what reason, Karma and Nagisa were unaware. But then they heard it.

"Did you guys hear? That this year at the school festival our school will finally be holding the Miss Teitan Competition!"

"So what's this Miss Teitan Competition that you adorable ladies have been talking about?"

"Oh yeah, since Karma's new to our school he wouldn't really have enough time to learn about our school history." She took another breath before explaining. "So pretty much all the girls in school can enter this competition that everyone votes on, whether they vote for someone besides of their looks, personality, abilities, or just because they're your friend."

From there on the girls stayed with their own conversations hoping that they would win the competition. Meanwhile Karma kept making suggestive faces at Nagisa.


	4. Miss Teitan

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

"I wonder who will be Miss Teitan this year?"

"It'll probably be me!"

"Haha yeah right!"

And so the conversations about the Miss Teitan High competition ended as the bell signaling the beginning of class rang.

"A-hem, as most of you know, since this week is the school festival, we will be having our first vote of the week today. So please place your votes for the person you would like to win."

Karma eagerly drew multiple red hearts around Nagisa's name, and ferociously scribbled out any of the other contestant's names.

On the other hand, Genta appeared torn on what to do. Should he vote for his childhood friend and crush Ayumi? Or the new cute girl in the class, Nagisa? He decided to just vote for Ayumi.

\----During Gym Class----

"Eh Karma why are you so popular? I thought our only competition was Conan?" Genta nodded in agreement to Mitsuhiko.

"Maybe it's because of my personality?" Karma winked at the two of the Detective Boys. In return they frowned and furrowed their eyebrows.

\---Meanwhile With the Girls---

"I guess none of us are really athletic?" Nagisa spoke in uneven breaths. 

"Well the only REAL athletic one in our group is Conan." Ayumi smiled as she thought of Conan.

"What about Karma? Isn't he normally pretty lazy?" Haibara joined the conversation.

"I think his mobility is pretty good, l-like running and stuff." Haibara noted Nagisa's strange word phrasing.

Then Nagisa left to get some water.

"Ne Ai, do you think that Karma and Nagisa are dating?" Haibara wondered why of all times Ayumi would ask this now.

"Who knows."

"They do seen awfully close right?"

"Yeah but isn't that because they're adopted siblings?" 

"O-oh yeah."

But Haibara wondered, what if Ayumi was right? Because according to the documents that Conan read, Nagisa went missing a few years ago, so she would have enough time to encounter Karma. But what if Conan's theory was right, and Karma DID help Nagisa escape the protection program, then they would have had plenty of time and reasons to be in a relationship or to bond. It would also create a motive for having Karma assist Nagisa. Wait in the documents it also said that Karma had a violent behavior, so it's possible that.

It's possible.

That Akababe Karma has some associations to a gang.

Or an assasination group.

What if Karma had his assassination group kill Nagisa's mom?


	5. Who Exactly Are These People?

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

But what would the motive be? That Karma ordered the assassination of Nagisa's mom to pressure her into running away with him? That Nagisa's mother was abusive and Karma was trying to protect Nagisa? I should consult with Conan to see what he thinks.

\----On the bus after school----

Today was the day that they would go out for Karaoke to let out some stress before the school's festival's play, which Conan, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were going to star in. Everyone was sitting in the back, all nearby each other, but when the bus made its next stop, many people made their way to exit, when four new people chose to enter the bus.

One lady looked like a college student, overdressed with homework, another was a middle aged man who looked enthusiastic about something on his phone, but the last two were the strangest. The older of the two was a woman approximately in her 50s, although she looked a bit insane. But overall the man who looked to be about in his twenties was the strangest of all, considering he just pulled out a gun.

"No one move!" His voice boomed throughout the bus. Most people froze from the fear although Conan and Karma looked pretty calm. At first Conan questioned Karma's reaction, but then he realized that Karma was kind of a delinquent.

"Just to make sure that none of you behave badly. I think I'll take a hostage to be code by."

Karma and Nagisa made eye contact, but Karma seemed to be having fun until he saw the look in Nagisa's eyes. Conan couldn't tell if her look conveyed fear or a plead.

"I think I'll take one of you cuties in the back." He made his way over, taking his time with each step, making the waiting seem even more pressuring.

"You seem like a nice one," he pointed to Ayumi with the gun, "You see-"

"Don't touch her." Nagisa spoke up, "I'll be your hostage so leave my friends out of this." 

The man laughed, "Sure, if you're so eager," Suddenly the look on Karma's face didn't seem to be "playtime" anymore, but instead "murder", but once the man took Nagisa up to the front he made his demand of 30 million from the bus company. And that if they didn't get at least half of the money by the next hour, he would kill half of the passengers. 

But as the man was just about to add something onto his demands, Karma was walking up to him. 

"What do you think you're doing?! Do you want her to get her brains blown out?!" He held the gun to Nagisa's head. 

Conan thought he saw Karma mouth something to Nagisa when,

"You think I care if some passenger dies?" And Karma pulled out a knife that was tucked in the side of his pants, and pointed it at the attacker. Meanwhile, Nagisa looked completely calm. 

"Sure go ahead and shoot them, but then do you know what will happen?" Karma's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Since you ruined my playtime with my friends, I guess I'll just have to make a different type of fun for myself." He laughed. 

"Do you know what type of playtime that is?" He seemed to whisper harshly enough to where everyone could hear it. "TORTURE." He smiled as he informed the criminal, "And after I'm done, I'll hang your limp body from some high building, making sure everyone knows of your horrible death, but don't worry, your face will be too damaged for your features to be recognizable." Again he whispered, "Although I'm sure the police would inform your family of your death." 

Then Nagisa slipped away from the attacker's hold, and started to suffocate the criminal. The man started to fret and Karma used the flat part of the blade to hit the attacker's hand, forcing him to drop the gun. Karma then kicked the gun to Nagisa, which she grabbed.

"Excuse me Sir?" She spoke to the bus driver. "Can you call the police and inform them of the situation?" He nodded slowly and stopped the bus. 

After the police arrived and were given each person's testimony, the group of high school friends finally headed out to the Karaoke.

\----

"Sorry guys but sometimes we need to bluff in order to reassure everyone's saftey." 

"B-but Karma wouldn't really hurt someone like that right?"

"Don't worry guys, I'll never hurt you, I was just trying to protect you." Somehow Karma's smile didn't seem that reassuring to the Detective Boys, "sorry that I never told you guys before, but I was kind of a delinquent before. Oh! But I only hurt bullies. Aw now it seems al tense huh, I'll go order some food."

During Karma's absence Genta asked Nagisa, "How were you so calm when you were in that situation?"

"Sorry that I've been keeping it from you guys but, I watched my mother die." A pause of silence, "in other words I saw the people who killed her."

Eventually as the group finished their food and sang multiple songs, everyone went their separate ways.

\----

Haibara decided to share her ideas with Conan.

"So you're saying that you think that Karma was associated with the assassination syndicate just because of his violent behavior? And that he used his connections to get rid of Nagisa's mom?" Conan paused, thinking. "It's true that his actions today seen to further your idea, but do you really think that a crime syndicate would accept the killing request of some student?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but Kudou, we need to keep our guards up around him, especially after the stunt he pulled today."

"I know, but something doesn't feel right, if Nagisa has been reported missing then why didn't the police say anything when we were taken in for questioning?"

"And back when their teacher took us out for ice cream, didn't they all refer to contacting "someone" in case they got into trouble?"

"Could it be that these people are so confident because they have connections to the police?"

"Or maybe they have a rank above the police."

"What if they are undercover agents?"


	6. The Three

Ch. 6: The Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

Now that the school play that featured Conan, Mitsuhiko, and Genta was finally over, today seemed like a stress free day. 

Or maybe not.

"Did you hear that there are only three competitors left?"

"Yeah and I heard that they're tied!"

"Who to choose huh? Ayumi the adorable beauty, Haibara the mature beauty, or Nagisa the mysterious beauty?"

"But I think Haibara is also mysterious, don't you think?"

"Then should Nagisa be the calm beauty?"

"Then let's look at their other traits as well, Ayumi is the adorable one who would be able to cheer up anyone's day, Haibara is the mature beauty who has the smarts, and Nagisa is the calm beauty who..."

"Who...?" The other boy looked at a loss. He decided to walk over to Nagisa.

"Um, so Nagisa what are you good at?"

"Hmm I guess taking notes on people's strengths and weaknesses?" Nagisa seemed amused by their question.

"O-oh I think we'll stick to referring to you as the mysterious beauty."

\----

"A-Ayumi! I've actually been in love with you for a couple years now!"

"I'm sorry but I only have eyes for Conan!" Nagisa silently wondered if this was the normal way to turn someone down.

\----

"Haibara, the truth is that I've had feelings for you for a while now, please go out with me!"

"But what exactly do you mean by 'going out'? Surely you know what responsibility you'll have right?"

"W-well." And then Haibara walked away. This time Nagisa wondered if Haibara was being a little too harsh.

\---In the front of the school---

A boy walked up to Nagisa, looking flustered "E-Even though I've only known you for a few months, I-I think it was love at first sight a-" Suddenly Karma lifted this boy by the shirt.

"So, you want to go out with MY Nagisa, huh?" Now many people stopped their conversations and were looking at the three people standing in the center of the yard. "Did you ever think that she might be with someone already?" He shook his head. "Well let this be a message to everyone else." He paused and took a breath, "I'm the only one who is allowed to be in love with Nagisa, and anyone else who tries will have to go through me!" He dropped the boy, grabbed Nagisa's hand, and walked away.

However, they seemed to have forgotten about their other friends.

Ayumi whispered to her friends, "wait but aren't Nagisa and Karma adopted siblings?"

"I have a feeling that Nagisa and Karma knew each other before they were adopted," Conan made eye contact with Haibara. "But it does seem strange, how was Karma adopted with Nagisa? If he lived in a orphanage then how was he able to get to Nagisa in the witness protection program?"

Genta's crestfallen face looked at Conan sullenly, "what do you mean Conan?" 

Mitsuhiko's eyes widened in realization, "Don't tell me... you had a crush on Nagisa?!" Genta nodded slowly, a blush creeping onto his face. "Well you should make sure that Karma doesn't find this out."

"I know that already." Genta pouted.

\----

The next day people were already gossiping as they made their way to class. But something felt wrong, as two female students opened the classroom door, they screamed.

The corpse of their classmate was laying upon the floor.


	7. Gender

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

The police arrived at the scene of the crime, once they checked the body, they realized that the person had been killed around 15 hours before the body was found. They concluded that the cause of death was from having their throat slit. After further investigation the police found out that the victim was one of the main drug dealers from a nearby gang, his job was to sell to his classmates.

After hearing all of the evidence Conan had an idea for the possible culprits, yet how would he get the evidence that they killed him?

\------The Next Day-----

"It's so scary, I've never seen a murder victim!"

"Think about it, the next victim could be anyone of us!"

Even after the Detective Boys had spent most of their day searching the campus for evidence, they couldn't procure any.

"I'm sure that the criminal is a student or a teacher."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, most people would realize if a suspicious person entered the campus."

"But wouldn't the killer have to wait until all the other students leave?"

"Not if they killed the student in another room and moved the body afterwards."

"But how will that help you find the killer?"

"Well, I already have a suspect, I just need the evidence."

\-----

The girls were changing for their physical education period, most were talking about the recent unusual events that have occurred. 

"Ever since that murder occurred the results of the Miss Teitan High competition have been delayed."

"So who do you guys think won?" Nagisa spoke to Ayumi and Haibara.

"Well it's just a competition." Haibara replied indifferently. 

"I'm not really sure, but I'm glad that the number of people who have been giving confessions to us had slowed down!" Ayumu giggled. "But I sure was shocked when the confessions started to flow in, especially for you Nagisa!" Ayumi had a mischievous look in her eyes when, "But what surprised me the most was Karma's declaration of love." She began to imitate Karma, "so you want to go out with MY Nagisa?"

Ayumi giggled and even Haibara was hiding a laugh, keeping her back turned to them, but her shoulders were shaking.

Nagisa blushed, but what the trio didn't notice was the glaring eyes of a peer.

\----

Physical education ended rather uninteresting, although someone tripped Nagisa as she turned to reach her locker. She ignored it.

Making sure that her overly large shirt was covering her upper thighs, she pulled down her shorts and reached for her school skirt when a girl walked over to her.

"It's all your fault." 

"Um what are yo-"

"YOU stole him from me." The girl had tears in her eyes. "The other day my boyfriend confessed to you, he said he was in love with you." Her lip quivered as she glared at Nagisa. "B-but I won't let you have him."

"Right now really isn't the right time to discuss this. Someone has just been killed." Nagisa tried to reason with the girl.

"You think I care about them?" She shoved Nagisa into the lockers, which made Nagisa fall down, her shirt rising up in the process.

Nagisa was sprawled out on the floor, crotch exposed, and that's when they saw it.

One girl screamed. His identity was exposed.

"Shiota Nagisa is a boy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that a lot of the chapters are really short!!! And thanks for checking out my story!


	8. He Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Detective Conan, they belong to Yusei Matsui and Gosho Aoyama. 

"...and your suspension will be for a week, although I don't know how the vice principle was able to give you a punishment this light, and how did you even get your legal documents to say female anyway?" Nagisa was starting to tune things out, he failed, he wasn't able to keep his cover. He failed everyone.

Nagisa decided to text Karma.

\-----

Karma felt his phone vibrate, so he decided to check it. On his phone there was a message displayed, it said, 'They know' 

'About your gender?'

'Yeah, what should we do?'

'I'll handle it. Where are you?'

'At the front of the school'

The teacher of the class walked up to Karma. "Just what do you think you're doing in my class young man?"

"Leaving." Karma grabbed his bag and headed out of the classroom and he shouted to his teacher, "I have better things to be attending rather than your class!"

And the bell signaling the end of this class sounded.  
\---

After he took his seat in class Conan looked outside, to the school entrance where he recognized two familiar figures of Karma and Nagisa. He wondered what they were doing leaving school so early when he heard people whispering to each other.

"Ew I can't believe he was pretending to be a girl all this time."

"Yeah at least he could have told us, but instead we had to find out this way."

"-I should have noticed that his chest was too flat, and that he had no hips."

"Do you think that Karma knows?"

Then Conan realized who they were talking about, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Didn't you hear what happened in the girls locker rooms? Apparently someone pushed Nagisa over and his identity was discovered, he's actually a boy!" Some of the boys snickered.

Ayumi, who had been listening quietly to the gossip the whole time finally spoke up, "I'm tired of you guys speaking badly about my friends! Just because you found out something new about your friend doesn't mean that you should stop being their friend! A good person would want to support their friend and not have to hide their secrets from each other an-"

Haibara put a hand on Ayumi's shoulder. "I know you want to help Karma and Nagisa but look." Their classmates didn't look thoughtful at all, instead they glared at Ayumu. "I don't think anything you say for a while will affect them much."

For the entirety of the next week the rumors and gossip never stopped and neither Karma or Nagisa showed up for school.

\------

The new week was starting, today was the day Nagisa would be allowed to go back to school. But instead of seeing Nagisa in his female Teitan uniform, he wore the traditional male uniform, without his choker accessory. Together Karma and Nagisa walked up to their class hand in hand.

Some students sneered at them, "oh look it's Nagisa th-"

"Nagisa and Karma are back!" Genta and Ayumi ran to where Nagisa and Karma stood, interrupting the bullies.

"Eh why'd you take off your necklace thing?"

"W-well the choker was actually a way to help hide my gender by concealing my adams apple." Nagisa pointed to his neck.

"Wait but Karma, have you known the whole time?" Ayumi whispered this so that her classmates couldn't hear.

"About Nagisa's gender?"

"Mhm."

Karma surprisingly raised his voice so that his classmates would hear, "Yeah I've known his gender the whole time, and I'll stay true to my confession, if any of you have something to say to Nagisa, then you'll have to say it to me too."

\---Lunch---

As Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara, Nagisa, and Karma made their way up the stairs to the roof of the school. But at the door leading to the rooftop there were a bunch of students guarding the door.

"Shiota Nagisa, we have come upon the agreement that you should leave the school." A student spoke up. "Unless you have a valid reason for how you had behaved in the past, including your dressing habits, we will show this to the teachers in order to remove you from this school." The student held up a paper with many signatures of other students.

Nagisa stood still, unsure of what his next move should be, "I didn't wa-"

A familiar voice spoke up, "I believe I have deducted the reason of Nagisa's previous dressing habits," The footsteps were getting closer, "and that his reason was quite clever." The face of Edogawa Conan came into view.


End file.
